poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Builder's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Bob the Builder's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is another upcoming Bob the Builder crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Sir Topham Hatt is away on holiday, leaving Mr. Conductor in charge. Meanwhile, in Shining Time, Mr. Conductor's supply of gold dust is running low and not enough to allow him to travel back from Sodor. Later that day, at Tidmouth Sheds, Diesel 10 arrives and announces his plan to get rid of the steam engines; Thomas leaves to get Mr. Conductor. "The Lost Engine", named Lady, is hidden in a workshop on Muffle Mountain, as done by Burnett Stone after Diesel 10's last attempt to destroy her. Despite having rebuilt Lady, Burnett is unable to steam her despite using different types of coal. At night, Diesel 10 attacks the shed where the steam engines are sleeping, but after his gold dust fails him, Mr. Conductor repels him with sugar and Diesel 10 quickly retreats. The next Morning, Mr. Conductor joruneys to the windmill but get lost, he discovers clues and phones Junior, his cousin to get the emergency whisle from Shining Time. Lily Stone is being sent from her hometown to visit Burnett, whom she meets while at the railway station, and he puts her on the Rainbow Sun instead of the right train. On arriving at Shining Time, Lily finds the station empty and meets Junior. After a talk, Lily picks up the gold dust Junior leaves behind, soon Stacy takes her to Burnett's house. While talking at Knapford, Percy and Thomas conclude there is a secret railway between Sodor and Shining Time. Diesel 10 overhears them and goes to the Ironworks to tell Splatter and Dodge of his plans to destroy the lost engine and the other steam engines. Toby rings his bell to distract him, causing Diesel 10 to knock the shed roof. Later, Henry has a bad cold, so Thomas collects six special coal trucks for him, but because one rolled through the Magic Buffers, he only has five according to Bertie. The next day, Lily meets Patch, who takes her on a horse ride to Shining Time, where she meets Junior again. Junior takes her through the Magic Railroad to Sodor, where they meet Thomas. Thomas is not happy to see Junior, but agrees to help him and Lily and takes the two of them to the Sodor Grain Windmill, where they find Mr. Conductor. Junior climbs onto one of the windmill sails and ends up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. Later that night, Percy finds Splatter and Dodge have located the Sodor entrance to the Magic Railroad and goes to warn Thomas. Thomas agrees to take Lily back home and sets off. While travelling through the Magic Railroad, Thomas discovers the missing coal truck, which he collects and arrives at Muffle Mountain. Lily goes to find Burnett, leaving Thomas stranded on the mountain, but as the wind picks up, Thomas rolls down the mountain and re-enters the Magic Railroad through another secret portal. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 takes Junior to the scrapyards where James was there. Junior tries to whistle both of them out, only to discover that he, too, is out of gold dust. Diesel 10 tries to force the two into a melting pit, but Junior uses the last of his extra gold dust to teleport himself and James away. The two arrive near the buffers, where Mr. Conductor is there waiting. Mr. Conductor and Junior, both out of gold dust, refuse to give up hope. Lily finds Burnett in his workshop where he shows her Lady and explains his problem in getting her to steam. Lily suggests using Sodor coal, and when Patch goes back to retrieve the truck, Burnett uses the coal to fire Lady up. Now able to steam, Burnett, Lily, Patch and Mutt take Lady back along the Magic Railroad, regenerating both Lady and the railroad in the process. Thomas then arrives and the two engines return to Sodor, where they meet Mr. Conductor and Junior. Diesel 10 arrives with Splatter and Dodge, who abruptly decide to stop helping him. Thomas and Lady, driven by Burnett, flee from Diesel 10, who chases them towards a crumbling viaduct. Thomas and Lady both make it safely across, and as Diesel 10 approaches, he applies his brakes, but it is too late and he falls off the bridge and lands into a barge filled with sludge. That evening, Thomas, Lady and Burnett return to the grotto; Lily combines water from a wishing well and shavings from the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust. Junior decides to go to work on Sodor and Mr. Conductor gives him his own cap before sending him to another railway, before leaving himself to welcome Sir Topham Hatt home. Lily, Burnett, Patch and Mutt return to Shining Time, while Thomas happily travels home into the sunset. Trivia *Bob and the Can-do Crew already met Thomas and his friends before in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember. Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures Series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and friends crossovers